You'll be my slave
by My Wolf Is Howling
Summary: Quand un petit fouineur tombe nez à nez avec ce qu'il ne devrait pas voir et que l'objet du délit se trouve être commis par le pire des prétentieux qui à un besoin pathologique d'être adoré. Garder le secret , s'en servir comme arme.? Faire tomber l'autre ou protéger ses intérêts. Cruel dilemme. Mais la sanction ne pourrait-elle pas être une délivrance finalement ?
1. Prologue

**Bon , de retour pour une autre Fic , changement total d'horizon de couple phare et d'ambiance.**

 **Je ne ferais pas de long laïus ce coup-ci vous verrez par vous même mais nouveauté , je mettrais en fin de chaque chapitre la playlist écoutée pour m'aider dans mon écriture. Pour les mélomanes et pour les autres , il y aura un sacré mélange tout comme ce qu'il se passe dans mon cervelet quand mes doigts gigotent sur le clavier.**

 **Donc pour bien débuter : "** _Hysteria - Muse_ **" ; "** _Lighthouse - Hearts & Colors_ **" ; "** _Home - Topic_ **". $Trois pour un si petit prologue c'est suffisant.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous mette l'eau à la bouche pour la suite.**

 **A bientôt les loupiots.**

* * *

La fin de journée venait de s'étirer sur le lycée de Beacon Hills. Le soleil éclatant faisait place aux premières traces d'obscurité qui recouvriraient bientôt les alentours. La pièce s'était vidée rapidement. Et les deux jeunes se jaugeaient depuis déjà de longues minutes dans un silence religieux. Le temps s'était arrêté , tout était calme à cette heure tardive où les autres adolescents rentraient bien sagement chez eux.

Mais dans les couloirs sereins , un duel prenait place , intense , désarçonnant. Aucun des deux n'était prêt à céder et pourtant la partie semblait déjà jouée d'avance. Le plus charismatique et teigneux avait avancé son pion , proche de l'échec et mat , et il était impossible pour le second face à lui de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Après tout , il était jusqu'alors le meilleur aux échecs. C'est pourquoi il avait à l'heure actuelle énormément de mal à saisir comment il pouvait perdre face à cet abruti imbu de sa petite personne qui lui avait toujours semblé avoir le cerveau aussi gros qu'une couille de moineau.

Sous le néon agressif du vestiaire , la peau laiteuse du plus frêle était mise en évidence faisant ressortir le rosissement de ses pommettes si finement marquées. Ses épaules pourtant larges tressautaient frénétiquement sous le haut lâche qui les recouvraient et qui ne mettaient pas en valeur les premiers muscles qu'il tentait d'entretenir depuis quelques semaines.

Face à lui , le charme incarné , toujours parfaitement apprêté sans pli sans tâche suspecte sans défaut. Ses cheveux châtains aux reflets ténus subtilement relevés sur son crâne , sa chemise tendue sur un corps qui lui ne devait rien au hasard...Tout sentait le prémédité dans son attitude , ses bras croisés sur son torse de manière calculée. " _La personnification totale du connard narcissique_ " pensa Stiles dont les nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Ses doigts se pliaient et se dépliaient de concert pour contenir cette déferlante de rage qui sillonnait ses veines.

\- " _Tu te prends pour qui Whittemore ?_ "

Un sourire dédaigneux ourla les lèvres si magnifiquement pleines du capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse face à lui dont les dents blanches alignées à la perfection étaient déjà une raison suffisante pour Stiles de vouloir lui casser la gueule.

\- " _Pour celui qui va t'empêcher de coller la honte au Shérif de la ville , je cite ton paternel , et qui ne va même pas t'obliger à payer les réparations de son bolide de compétition._ "

Merde , vu comme ça , Stiles n'avait effectivement pas vraiment le droit de discuter les termes. Même avec toute la volonté du monde , l'hyperactif ne pouvait pas ignorer les faits. Ou alors il lui faudrait tuer le bêta. Opération suicide qu'il n'était pas prêt à mettre en œuvre , fallait pas pousser mamie dans les orties il tenait encore un minimum à la vie.

Il bredouilla , confus et tendu , essayant de s'éviter un flot de paroles habituel chez lui en situation de crise et il tendit l'oreille pour être bien certain que personne n'entendrait leur petit échange d'alcôve.

\- " _Et t'as rien trouvé de mieux comme mea culpa? Des excuses et un chèque je trouve ça bien moi..._ "

\- " _**Non.**_ "

Refus catégorique. Les négociations n'étaient pas au goût du jour. Alors il agita les bras en tout sens pour marquer ses propos , se battant contre un mur qui n'en avait visiblement rien à cirer de ses grands élans d'ado aux abois.

\- " _Allez putain Jackson fais pas le con , y'a des tas de solutions pour ma rédemption , je paye les frais , tu la ferme et je fais pareil...On est pas forcés d'en arriver jusque là tu déconnes à plein tube._ "

\- " _Sois poli Stilinski.! Sinon je risque de me fâcher et ça userait de mon énergie de te foutre un peu plus dans la merde que tu ne l'es déjà. ! "_

Il vrilla ses pupilles caramel dans la profondeur mentholée de l'autre , les sourcils froncés et la bouche pincée. Il se retenait de dire tellement de choses qui lui auraient valu une peine bien plus sinistre.

\- " _Je vois pas pourquoi tu m'imposes ça à moi_ " râla-t-il la mâchoire crispée.

Il allait batailler comme un gamin qui refuse la sanction. Même si il savait pertinemment que c'était couru d'avance , qu'il allait l'avoir dans l'os jusqu'au trognon et passer un très très sale moment.

\- " _Parce que tu me sors par les yeux. Que je peux pas te sentir. Que t'en sais trop. Que tu as démoli ma bagnole avec ta jeep archaïque qui devrait finir dans une casse ou mieux au musée des horreurs. Oh et j'ai précisé que tu es irritant , extrêmement énervant et que j'ai toujours envie de t'arracher la carotide quand tu te mets à parler à tord et à travers?_ "

_ " _Oui merci je crois que ça t'as échappé._ " Roulement des yeux et long soupir contrit. C'est bon , il avait bien saisi qu'il n'entrait pas dans les bonnes grâces de Super Jackson. En même temps il n'en avait pas du tout envie il pouvait pas non plus se l'encadrer et si il avait pu ce soir là il lui aurait roulé dessus plutôt que de défoncer sa précieuse Porsche Carrera S rutilante.

L'athlétique gardait son attitude victorieuse , il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se féliciter de son petit stratagème et il se délectait surtout de voir ce jeune nerveux chercher désespérément une issue de secours.

" _Alors si j'ai bien compris...non en fait refais me la faut que je me pince en même temps ou que je dégueule un coup je sais pas..._ " Stiles le fusillait des yeux , préparant ses oreilles à entendre de nouveau la proposition de l'autre qui secouait la tête rieur.

Il lui lança un regard de par dessous , pencha exagérément sa tête vers l'avant sans rien changer de sa posture alors que l'hyperactif passait une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux hirsutes. La voix rauque le fit frémir tout autant que les iris défiants de Jackson qui prenait un véritable plaisir à la situation.

\- " _Toi , Stiles Stilinski , tu vas t'engager , sous la menace bien sûr ,à être mon esclave pendant deux mois complets , l'équivalent du temps que ça va prendre pour trouver les pièces et les changer sur ma sublime voiture. Pendant ces deux mois tu feras ce que je te dirais sans discuter bien que je sois dans un bon jour et que je t'accordes de ne rien t'imposer de dégueulasse. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Et tu acceptes aussi de garder tout ça pour toi , les autres ne devront rien savoir sous peine de rupture de contrat. A ce moment là tu te retrouveras avec une plainte au cul rédigée par mon avocat de génie père qui forcément se régalera à mettre une déculottée au tien. Capish?_ "

Stiles gonflait déjà ses joues comme un hamster , toute sa répartie ayant foutu le camp dans le trou du cul du monde , il n'avait plus que cet air boudeur pour marquer son désaccord. C'est durement qu'il s'entendit répondre une fois l'air contenu dans ses poumons évacués d'un coup comme si il venait de recevoir un coup en plein plexus :

\- " _Deux mois..._ _ **OK**_ _...Enfoiré._ "

Ah ça , il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Petit plaisir avant de se retrouver dans une mouise totale. Et vu l'air ravi du dominant qui ne se défaisait pas de son large sourire , il allait pas apprécier la suite.


	2. Du Stiles tout crâché

**DEUX JOURS PLUS TÔT :**

Stiles bataillait ferme pour faire céder son meilleur ami à grand renfort d'un discours des plus alambiqués concernant leur jeunesse éphémère , le fait que la copine de l'Alpha ai déménagé et l'ai laissé derrière lui comme un vulgaire chien errant et surtout que ses propres hormones avaient atteint le point le plus culminant c'est à dire un échauffement relatif de ses attributs et ça à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit.

\- " _Allez Scott , viens sérieux.! C'est la nouvelle boite à la mode à Beacon Hills et on peut pas vraiment dire qu'on ai beaucoup de choix en terme de sorties mon gars. C'est soit ça soit soirée bingo chez tata Jeanine à la maison de retraite du coin. Sois sincère deux minutes , ça te titille pas un peu depuis...enfin tu sais? Tu vas nous avoir des ampoules au mains et c'est pas hyper agréable pour jouer dans l'équipe si tu dois passer aux urgences te les faire éclater. Imagine un peu la tête de ta mère.! Bouge ton cul viens on va draguer de la belette.!_ "

Scott était exaspéré. Littéralement usé jusqu'à la corde affalé sur son lit un bras en travers de ses yeux. Il maugréa à l'attention de son excité de pote qui faisait un véritable marathon dans toute sa chambre. - " _T'es chiant quand tu t'y mets tu le sais?_." Il se redressa en soupirant lourdement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à celui qui savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il était déjà prêt en prime le bougre , habillé de son jean noir et de son haut blanc le tout recouvert d'une chemise à carreau vert bouteille , les cheveux dressés et le regard brillant. Et vu les effluves de parfum qui se répandaient dans la chambre du lupin , Stiles était vraiment bien décidé à se faire détendre un peu.

Scott devait bien admettre que depuis le départ d'Alison , la ville était calme , les histoires farfelues et autres attaques surnaturelles leur laissait un peu de répit. Et il n'avait pas accepté de passer une soirée avec Stiles depuis cette même période ce qui n'était pas cohérent vu qu'ils pouvaient enfin être sereins après des mois de lutte à tout va , de loups psychopathes et de Nemeton à la con. ll s'en voulait pour ça. Il détestait le fait de s'éloigner de ce frère affectif qui ne lui en faisait pourtant pas de reproches. Juste pour ça il savait déjà qu'il allait accepter et le suivre. Et qu'ils passeraient surement un bon moment comme avant.

\- " _Ouais c'est bon , laisse moi me changer et on y va..._ "

Stiles frappa joyeusement des mains avant de serrer son poing et de tirer son bras vers son flanc en hurlant un " _Yes_ " tonitruant le tout agrémenté d'un petit saut victorieux. Sa joie était communicative , le brun riait en secouant la tête les yeux roulant dans ses orbites. Stiles avait toujours été là pour lui remonter le moral et le soutenir , une fois encore il n'allait pas le laisser sombrer à sa dépression post-rupture.

\- " _Allez c'est bon Buddy , t'es très bien comme ça on s'en fout toi il te suffit de mettre un tee-shirt moulant et t'as une armée de filles à tes pieds la bave aux lèvres...moi ça peut arriver que si je les drogue. Le chloroforme ça se vend en pharmacie? Faut trouver celle de garde avant d'arriver là bas j'ai pas osé prendre la taser de mon père pour en assomer une ou deux à coup de décharge.!_ "

Nouvel éclat de rire désespéré. Ce garçon était une pile électrique et Scott se laissait même à penser qu'il ne déconnait pas vraiment en proposant de trouver une pharmacie ouverte où même de se procurer de quoi assommer un troupeau de bœufs.

Stiles récupéra la veste en cuir de Scott et la lui balança dans la gueule avant de sortir ses clés de jeep de sa poche arrière et de sortir de la chambre. Scott beugla alors qu'il dévalait déjà les escaliers quatre à quatre.

\- " _Non Stiles , pas question de monter dans ta jeep qui va encore tomber en rade au milieu de la route.! Je te suis en moto.!_ "

Soufflement exagéré de l'hyperactif qui répondit tout aussi fort sans se préoccuper de Mélissa qui lisait un livre dans le salon :

\- " _Ouais c'est ça , à d'autres , c'est parce que tu veux ramener de la gazelle à faire hurler à la lune et que tu sais que la moto ça les excite un max espèce de sale loveur.! Tu vois la pharmacie ça va servir pour les capotes.!"_ Petit arrêt sur image dans le vestibule , demi-tour trois quarts , signe de la main à la mère de Scott qui le fixait la machoire décrochée et les yeux exorbités son bouquin mollement étendu sur ses jambes. Et pas le moins du monde gêné , Stiles baissa la voix pour ajouter , les doigts en coupe autour de sa bouche comme dans un secret prononcé : _" Bonne soirée Melissa. A plus tard , et on se couche pas trop tard hein faut aller travailler demain. Pas de folies de son corps ce soir je compte sur toi.!_ "

Scott atteignit la dernière marche à cet instant précis , pestant sur un Stiles hilare qui courait déjà vers sa précieuse voiture. Il grimpa au volant et verrouilla les portière au cas où son acolyte déciderait de lui faire payer ce petit contre-temps.

Un tour de clé et son bébé ronronnait comme si elle venait de sortir du garage. Ce qui en fait était le cas vu la dernière panne qui datait de la veille. Il n'y pouvait rien , impossible de se déplacer sans elle , c'était une extension de lui et il ne se voyait certainement pas en changer. Il médita sur la question , amusé de comparer sa relation avec sa Jeep à celle qu'il entretenait avec Scott. Ils étaient passés par pas mal d'aventures , d'emmerdes mais avait toujours tout fini par réparer. Et là non plus il ne se voyait pas avec meilleur pote que celui qu'il connaissait quasiment depuis le jardin d'enfants et qui le suivait sur sa rutilante moto à l'heure actuelle.

Ils traversèrent la ville en direction de l'endroit dont il avait entendu son père parler. Une boite avec du bon son , des jeunes et surtout apparemment pas mal d'action. Rien de tel pour une soirée réussie que d'aller se rouler dans la fange d'un établissement ayant déjà reçu des plaintes et qui se trouvait parmi des entrepôts dans le quartier le plus malfamé de Beacon hills. " _Et forcément le plus discret_ " pensa Stiles tout en se garant à l'écart à l'abri des lampadaires qui éclairaient une queue longue de plusieurs mètres.

Scott lui préféra la lumière à l'obscurité alors ils se rejoignirent devant , Stiles faisant tourner son porte clés autour de son doigt en sifflotant nonchalamment.

\- " _Stiles...T'as vu le monde? Et le videur? On entrera jamais on à fait la route pour rien et je te parle même pas du quartier c'est quoi ce plan pourri?_ "

Le concerné souriait l'air de rien , haussant son épaule avant de doubler tout le monde et de se poster devant le fameux videur épais comme un gorille les bras croisés sur un torse bodybuildé. Scott lui tirait le bras en arrière mais Stiles ne détournait pas les yeux de ceux couleur encre de musclor face à lui. Il entendait son meilleur ami murmurer contre son oreille " _Stiles , viens on va faire la queue , arrête de déconner._ "

Du coin de la bouche il lui répondit aussi bas que possible : " _Dans ce genre de cas Scott , surtout ne pas se démonter. On s'impose et on passe. Tout est dans la confiance. Ressens le charisme et retire ta veste ça va envoyer du bois._ "  
Scott était choqué. Comment il pouvait penser qu'avec son petit corps fragile il réussirait à les faire entrer tous les deux même si lui-même exhibait ses muscles sous son tee-shirt rouge? Pourtant à la vue de l'air sur de lui de Stiles , il se résigna et retira sa veste.

\- " _Bonsoir mon brave. Serait-il possible de nous faire entrer s'il vous plait? On s'est déplacé de loin exprès pour l'ouverture._ "

Pas de réponse. Stiles parlait dans le vent , le videur faisant entrer un groupe d'hommes qui râlaient à tout va que deux jeunes comme eux ai tenté de leur passer devant. Alors il sortit un billet de la poche de sa chemise l'air de rien , se penchant exagérément en le tendant vers le mur de chair inexpressif qui n'oscilla même pas.

\- " _Je te files ça au passage si tu nous laisse passer...ça restera entre nous parole de scout. On doit être sous-payé dans ton métier , fais pas le difficile king kong._ "

Scott baissa la tête et la secoua de droite à gauche en rythme. Bien sur la musique qui lui parvenait aux oreilles avait finit par le frustrer , maintenant qu'ils étaient là il voulait aussi entrer et profiter. Mais comme toujours avec son meilleur ami , tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. Il était prêt à abdiquer et à retourner à sa moto , se résignant à l'idée qu'ils finiraient par jouer toute la nuit à la play mais finalement le videur se décala et les laissa passer devant la foule qui les huait largement au passage. Stiles souriait comme un beau diable , se mouvant entre les corps pour rejoindre le bar. Scott se posta devant lui ahuri.

\- " _Putain mais comment t'as fait? Me dis pas que le coup du billet à fonctionné Stiles..?_ "

Le jeune se racla la gorge , tentant un air fier mais il se liquéfia dans une grimace tordue.

\- " _Non ça à pas marché. En fait je lui ai dit que j'étais le fils du shérif Stilinski et que si on entrait pas je le pousserait à refaire une descente dans les parages. Je sais qu'il y en a eu quelques unes récemment , histoire de drogue , alcool consommé par des mineurs touça touça..._ "

\- " _Non t'es pas sérieux là si? Tu sais que si ton père l'apprend t'es mort? Et tu nous fais venir ici en toute connaissance de cause sachant que c'est exactement le genre d'endroit qu'on devrait éviter en ce moment..._ "

Silence recouvert par les baffles envoyant le dernier son de Tove Lo dont le titre **Influence** se liait bien à la situation que Scott vivait.

\- " _Ouais je sais...mais le pire tu sais ce que c'est.?_ "

Scott laissa son sourcil remonter sur son crâne en mimant un non de la tête.

\- " _...il m'a quand même prit mon billet ce con._ "

Le brun se figea , la bouche pendante avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Affalé sur le comptoir la tête dans son bras il convulsait de rire. Stiles lui asséna une claque derrière le crâne avant de se joindre à lui et d'interpeller le serveur. Il observa la tenue de celui-ci , un haut résille couvrant à peine son torse dénudé. Bizarre les uniformes dans cette boite. Mais Stiles n'était pas du genre à juger alors il ne fit aucun commentaire et commanda deux sex on the beach. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il y avait dedans mais il avait toujours rêvé d'en commander. Le serveur lui offrit un sourire et un clin d'œil mais ne lui demanda pas de carte d'identité. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait , on allait pas leur refourguer de sodas ce coup-ci.

L'hyperactif tapotait de ses longs doigts sur le comptoir au rythme de la musique en balançant la tête en tout sens pour marquer le tempo et paya les verres servis. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à la poignée de main insistante du blond qui venait de leur porter les verres et se tourna pour tendre le sien à Scott.

Le loup était livide , les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux ronds comme des poêles à frire. Stiles pinça ses lèvres circonspect avant de demander aussi fort que possible en direction du tympan de son ami , statufié.

\- " _Ton verre Scott.! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive.?_ "

Il daigna enfin tourner la tête vers lui en papillonnant des yeux.

-" _...Stiles...pourquoi y'a que des mecs ici?_ "

Stiles fronça les sourcils , tentant de lire sur les lèvres de son ami en sirotant son cocktail mais il n'avait rien comprit alors il le força à répéter en criant un ' _hein_ ' retentissant.

\- " **_STILEEEEES.! IL Y A QUE DES MECS ICI.!_** "

Stiles jeta un regard rapide et acquiesça.

\- " _Bah oui et alors c'est quoi le problème? On en est aussi regarde on est majeurs on à eu nos verres. Alors bois et amuse toi espèce de rabat-joie.!_ "

Il termina le liquide coloré , reposa son verre et s'insinua dans la foule de chair pour danser. Il eu le temps de deux chansons entrainantes avant de sentir quelqu'un se presser contre son dos. Un sourire en coin et il se tourna prêt à draguer la jolie demoiselle qui se collait contre lui et qui ne semblait pas farouche. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de se trouver nez à nez avec un grand noir torse nu en micro short en jean.?

Il déglutit en analysant ce qui était en train de se produire. Un regard en hauteur pour dévisager le danseur , un autre sur le côté pour repérer Scott qui naviguait entre le rire et les larmes. L'information montait lentement à son cerveau. Il s'excusa d'un petit sourire contrit et refis le chemin arrière. Maintenant qu'il s'y intéressait vraiment il pouvait constater que l'espace était rempli d'hommes dansant , une infime partie habillés de manière délirante , une autre se frottant lascivement sur la piste , d'autres se roulant des patins d'un autre monde dans les coins.

 **Ok** , grosse boulette.

Il grogna en retrouvant Scott qui se tenait les côtes. Au moins il avait réussi à le dérider même si il se serait passé d'aller s'afficher en dansant comme un abruti alors qu'un gars venait lui faire du rentre dedans par derrière.

\- " _Scott...je crois que c'est une boite pour hommes..._ "

Le brun réussit à se contrôler le temps de passer ses mains sur son visage portant les marques de ses larmes de rire.

\- " _Mec t'es pas croyable. Bien sur que c'est une boite d'hommes je te l'ai dit t'es sourd ou aveugle? Ou les deux?_ "

Pincement de lèvres , mine boudeuse et haussement d'épaule , Stiles n'en revenait pas de ne pas avoir bien lu les plaintes déposées. Son père aurait pu le prévenir. Mais si son père apprenait qu'il était venu ici ce serait pire que la fin de sa vie. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement comme à son habitude et donna un coup d'épaule à Scott en direction de la sortie.

\- " _Allez on se casse._ "

Ils sortirent aussi rapidement que possible , ne pouvant plus oblitérer les regards appuyés qui jonchaient leur fuite. Une fois dehors , le balèze de l'entrée leur souhaita une agréable fin de soirée avec un sourire narquois. Le salaud , il savait qu'ils entraient là où ils n'auraient pas dû aller et en plus de prendre son fric à Stiles , il n'avait pas cru bon de leur dire dans quoi ils fourraient les pieds.

Scott poussa un profond soupir amusé les mains sur les hanches en regardant la voute étoilée qui les surplombait avant de tourner ses yeux vers les profondeurs noisettes de ceux de Stiles.

" _Je pense qu'on à eu la dose pour ce soir. On se voit demain?_ "

Stiles ne pouvait qu'aller dans son sens alors il lui offrit une accolade le désespoir se lisant sur sa face alors qu'il reculait. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir fait venir ici pour un tel résultat mais Scott se marrait encore tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il enfourcha sa moto après l'avoir remercié de l'avoir forcé à sortir et partit non sans un dernier signe avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit noire.

L'hyperactif remonta la petite allée derrière la boite pour retrouver sa voiture , espérant qu'elle soit encore là , il aurait plus manqué qu'on lui pique et qu'il doive contacter le poste en urgence. Là ça aurait vraiment été l'histoire parfaite pour #VDM . L'ampoule du lampadaire au dessus de lui cliqueta alors qu'il sortait les clés de sa poche. C'était bien sa chance. Il fit un pas à l'aveugle mais se stoppa instantanément derrière deux conteneurs en tendant l'oreille alors que l'écho de sons amplifiés par le changement de musique à l'intérieur attirait son attention. Des ombres sur le mur opposé , Stiles craignait déjà de se retrouver kidnappé pour la vente d'esclaves ou d'organes ou pire pour le traffic sexuel. Après tout avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu , il n'était plus à ça prêt.

Il retint sa respiration les yeux fermés , attendant qu'on approche dans sa direction mais ça ne vint pas. Des bruits de respirations saccadés emplissaient maintenant l'espace restreint de la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait. Stiles se pencha , se la jouant panthère rose avant de décaler son visage sur le côté en se retenant au fer froid et lisse sous ses doigts.

Deux hommes , ou plutôt deux sportifs vu les carrures , s'activaient au son de **Flowers** de  Boostee qui venait de débuter et qui filtrait des murs secoués de spasmes derrière eux. L'un était debout le dos collé au mur d'acier de l'entrepôt et tenait la tête d'un second à genoux face à lui. Fallait pas être devin pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Le spectacle été des plus indécents , Stiles savait aussi qu'il était mentalement déséquilibré pour ne pas pouvoir détourner ses yeux de la scène et se tordre d'ailleurs encore plus le cou pour mieux y voir. Mais ce qui l'impressionna le plus ce fut de découvrir qui était le chanceux qui profitait d'une petite gâterie.

Jackson Whittemore était là , les doigts agrippés à une touffe de cheveux châtains , infligeant une danse intime à la bouche qui se refermait sur son membre exceptionnellement énorme aux yeux de l'ado curieux qui les observait de sa cachette de fortune. Vu l'air qui se peignait sur le visage du capitaine de son équipe de crosse , la session ne lui offrait pas le plaisir qu'il désirait et ce fut confirmé quand il dégagea son amant d'un coup sec dans un long soupir énervé. Il ne lui accorda pas plus que ses traits fermés avant de se rhabiller , remettant en place sa virilité avant de fermer les boutons de son jean et de resserrer sa ceinture. Le jeune à genoux ne devait pas être plus vieux qu'eux et c'est l'incompréhension que Stiles lisait sur son visage. Jackson comme à son habitude , prétentieux et impatient , l'invita d'un mouvement de la main à se relever et rajusta sa chemise avant de se tourner du côté où l'hyperactif se tenait prêt à partir en premier.

Merde , c'était pas prévu qu'ils finissent avant qu'il ai eu le temps de se barrer à reculons sans qu'on ne puisse rien savoir de sa présence. Alors Stiles tenta de se redresser doucement et s'étala en même temps que le conteneur vide qui suivit sa chute et le rejoins au sol. Maladresse quand tu nous tiens. Il était là , affalé de tout son long comme une larve , priant pour que la chute ne se soit pas réellement vue. Mais entre le fracas qu'il venait de fournir et le lampadaire qui choisit ce moment précis pour sa rallumer , Stiles savait qu'il allait se faire dépecer vivant. Un tour de tête sur le côté et il offrit la vue de son visage à un Jackson aussi surpris que furieux qui ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme un poisson sorti de son bocal .

Quand il entendit la voix grondante de son ennemi juré surpasser la musique en fond et l'interpeller d'un " **STILINSKI** " vinrant , il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Stiles se relève en glissant et qu'il tape un sprint jusqu'à sa voiture.  
Les clés tremblantes entre ses doigts , il essaya de se recentrer en appliquant sur lui la respiration du chien propre aux accouchements. Super technique qui lui permit de mettre le contact et de démarrer en trombe.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu venir c'est que Whittemore lui coupe la route avec sa bagnole de gosse de riche pour le forcer à se stopper quelques mètres plus loin alors qu'il était enfin rassuré de pouvoir rejoindre la route qu'il connaissait par coeur. Et il n'avait pas non plus prémédité son accès de vantardise , le pied sur l'accélérateur , persuadé que Jackson entamerait une marche arrière pour ne pas esquinter son bolide de compétition. Pourtant , aucun des deux n'avait cédé. Stiles avait embouti l'avant de la voiture de son adversaire dans un énorme choc alertant les gens autour , il avait littéralement défoncé le capot gris métallisé les yeux comme des soucoupes face à un gars qui à travers le pare brise vrillé n'en revenait pas plus que lui.

Sous le stress post-traumatique de sa stupidité provoquée par sa fierté et son égo qu'il ne se savait pas si important , il s'était barré sans un regard en arrière , roulant à tombeaux ouverts jusqu'à chez lui pour enfin sortir en état de panique avancé et regarder les dégâts sur sa carrosserie. Aucun remord il s'inquiétait juste de ce qu'il avait pu faire à sa chérie.

Éclat de joie elle n'avait rien de bien grave à part un enfoncement qu'il rétablirait avec quelques coups de marteaux. Fallait dire qu'elle avait du vécu. Et qu'elle était increvable. Mais en repensant à la voiture de l'autre, les mains sur le capot en appui vers l'avant pour inhaler l'air frais de la nuit , la crainte se fraya enfin un chemin dans ses neurones. Il l'avait embouti délibérément sans freiner un seul instant, avait fait un délit de fuite et ne s'était même pas soucié de son état suite au choc. En fait il avait pas vraiment réfléchi , c'était instinctif maintenant il se barrait toujours quand venaient les emmerdements. Comment il allait bien pouvoir expliquer ça à son père? Entre sa présence sur les lieux du crime , le fait qu'il soit en cavale maintenant...Décidément , c'était de nouveau le bordel.

Il remonta l'allée pavée jusqu'à son perron et entra en trombe craignant que l'autre débile ai déjà contacté le poste de police et de voir les collègues de son père venir lui passer les menottes. Mais une fois à l'abri de son chez lui il respira de nouveau correctement. La soirée avait été assez mouvementée comme ça. Harassé il se traina dans les escaliers pour finir par se laisser tomber sur le ventre sur son lit. Peu importait si on venait l'arrêter il était trop crevé par toutes les émotions vécues pour en avoir quelque chose à cirer maintenant qu'il était enfoncé dans le moelleux de sa couette , joue en avant.

Bilan de tout , pas de meuf dans son lit ce soir , pas de numéro de téléphone dans ses poches, une voiture défoncée , deux actes répréhensibles à ajouter à son palmarès déjà impressionnant de conneries et surtout... **Une découverte majeure**. Jackson Whittemore , mec sûr de lui , changeant de nana toutes les semaines , incapable de passer une journée sans insulter ses coéquipiers de _lavette_ ou de _gonzesse_ , toujours prompt à exhiber ses muscles , parler de lui à la troisième personne , se donner un air hautain du " _il peut rien m'arriver rien ne me touche rien ne m'atteint_ " se faisait sucer dans une ruelle à la sortie d'une boite gay.

Tout ça allait encore être un sacré foutoir. La fatigue emplissait déjà les pupilles de Stiles qui ferma les yeux en baragouinant pour lui même qu'il attendrait le lendemain pour faire son testament. Et il s'endormit , son portable vibrant à tout va dans sa poche sans lui tirer la moindre réaction.

* * *

 **Voilà , premier chapitre bouclé en espérant que ça vous plaise les loupiots. En terme de B.O de cette petite entrée en matière , il y a déjà deux chansons insérées mais dans l'ordre ajoutons donc :**

One shot \- _Robin Thicke (_ insistance de Stiles _)_ ,  What is love 2016 \- _Lost Frequencies_ , Inside the lines \- _Mike Perry_

 **A bientôt pour la suite (une fois le prochain de "** _si vous traversez l'enfer , continuez d'avancer_ **" posté.)**


End file.
